El regreso de los 2p
by xjapan
Summary: Tras un año de la fallida invasión Rose ha planificado su venganza y está vez no lo hará sola , secuela del fic "la llegada de los 2p"
1. Chapter 1

_El regreso de los 2p_

_Capítulo uno_

_Un mal presentimiento_

_Hola ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien bueno primero que nada agradezco a Milly Loca por la idea esta es una secuela de mi fic anterior "la llegada de los 2p" así que para evitar confusiones y spoilers les aconsejo que lo lean antes de leer este espero les guste_

—debi matarlos a todos cuando tuve la oportunidad —Rose se encontraba aislada sin contacto con el mundo había pasado un año desde el intento de invasión en la que incluso su propia hermana se había puesto en su contra, pero eso no quería decir que se encontrará arrepentida de sus acciones, por el contrario ahora deseaba vengarse de aquellos que la habían traicionado

—todos sabíamos que no era tan fácil Italia — dijo el alemán — nos superaban en número ellos y la resistencia

—ay eres un aguafiestas Alemania —dijo la mexicana —estoy de acuerdo con la jefa hubiéramos aprovechado cuando teníamos al pequeño psicópata de nuestro lado

—aun podemos convencerlo después de todo la traición es un acto deshonroso

— siempre pensando en honor¿Verdad Japon?

— Holanda san

— hola Vince

—¿Que tal Verónica ? ¿Sigues acosando ilegales?

—¡Silencio! , Yo lo llamé ,dime qué tienes pensado

—bueno linda atacaremos desde adentro

Mientras tanto en el primer universo

Había pasado un año desde aquel incidente y todo parecía estar tranquilo sin embargo Shun no había vuelto a ser el mismo desde ese día , no solo por la advertencia de Arthur de que podrían regresar si no porque su corazón aún seguía pensando en su amor imposible Alisse ,aún así intentaba mantenerse a flote para que sus padres y hermanos no notarán nada no quería preocuparlos y sabía que tampoco le creerían tan inmerso estaba en sus pensamientos que no noto que Inglaterra intentaba llamar su atención

—señor Inglaterra , ¿Que sucede?

—necesitamos hablar es con respecto a lo ocurrido

—de acuerdo

La reunión mundial se llevaba a cabo y por supuesto que el caos no faltó así que terminó rápido de igual forma el macaense tenía un mal presentimiento de aquello temía que volvería a usar el arma que Henry le había dado para defenderse ese día

De vuelta al segundo universo

— esa es la chica ya veo para ser hermana de Francia no está nada mal

—ash Vincent te gustan simplonas verdad y está estúpida en que nos podría servir? — Preguntó Verónica

—un pajarito me dijo que se enamoró de uno de los idiotas del primer universo nos servirá como carnada tu escóndete intentaré ganarme su confianza— en ese momento Vincent se acercó a Alisse claro que ella se puso a la defensiva pues sabía muy bien con quién estaba aliado sin embargo el holandés no tardó mucho en conocer el nombre de la persona que amaba

—a mi haganme lo que quieran pero a él no se le vuelvan a acercar

—vaya debe ser alguien muy especial como para que una chica como tú quieras protegerlo , descuida no sufrirá... Mucho

_Hasta aquí lo dejo espero les haya gustado nos leemos pronto_


	2. Chapter 2

_El regreso de los 2p_

_Capitulo dos _

_Alerta roja_

_Hola ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien bueno primero que nada agradezco a Milly Loca por el apoyo espero les guste_

—Alisse ¿Esta todo en orden? —pregunto Oliver — ob hello Vincent no esperaba verte en las calles

—estaba por ahí y quise pasar a saludar por cierto Rose manda saludos y dice que muy pronto tomara revancha contra todos aquellos que estén en su contra

—y supongo que tú la ayudarás ¿No es así?

—¿Que comes que adivinas?

—¡De una vez te advierto que no está solo, estamos preparados y si quieres una guerra ... Una guerra van a tener! — Oliver sonrió como el psicópata que era en el fondo , sin embargo Vincent tanpoco pareciera inmutarse

—ja no me hagan reír Oliver ,todos tenemos un precio incluso ustedes mismos, ya están advertidos el primer universo y ustedes tienen los días contados

Mientras tanto en el primer universo

Una vez que la caótica reunión termino Inglaterra llevo al joven asiático a su laboratorio claro sin que nadie se diera cuenta

—¿Hong Kong sabe de esto?

—no, ni siquiera Rumanía o Noruega lo saben, eres el primero que lo ve — dijo el inglés con seriedad

—agradezco la confianza, pero eso quiere decir que algo muy serio está a punto de ocurrir

— así es, necesito que tengas la mente abierta, lo que veremos no será agradable, si decidí dejarte conservar la memoria fue por qué se que eres lo suficientemente inteligente para no dejarte convencer por las apariencias... _"a diferencia de Hongkong" —_penso esto último —¿Listo , muchacho?

— estoy listo señor Inglaterra—dijo decidido

—bien, se que ya estuviste ahí y también se que alguien piensa en ti — dijo el inglés haciendo que este se sonrojara

—espero que ella esté bien, también me preocupa la contraparte de Xiao aun cree que su hermano es bueno y temo que le haga algo malo

—descuida ya nos ocuparemos de eso

—se lo agradezco mucho —ambos volvieron al segundo universo —no recordaba que estuvieran tan mal las cosas, espero que ellos esten bien.

Mientras

—¿Y bien cuál es el plan ? —pregunto Lutz con algo de seriedad a lo que Rose solo sonrió

—empezare por conocer las debilidades de la resistencia, mi stupida sorella jamás ,ha querido alejarse de mi si le inventó un cuento estúpido al decir que ya he cambiado ella me dará la información que necesito una vez que lo haga atacaremos desde adentro.

Y así lo hizo Rose cito a Angy a una reunión en su casa y ella aceptó encantada pensando que su hermana ya había cambiado sin embargo el plan de la italiana funcionó a la perfección una vez en su casa le puso un somnífero en el café y en cuanto se durmió entro a la computadora de ella mirando todo — interesante conque la tal Alisse va en serio oh qué tenemos aquí... Conque la relación de los asiáticos va de mal en peor en ambas dimensiones ja creo que esto me será de mucha utilidad.

Mientras

—¿Estas seguro de que este es el lugar?— pregunto el inglés con el ceño fruncido

—lo estoy — respondió el joven y por supuesto paso algo que le aclaro su duda

— Artie ,Shuny — saludo Oliver con entusiasmo

—buenos días señor Oliver

—hello

— me alegra verlos , pero si están aquí entonces recibieron mi mensaje

_Hasta aquí lo dejo espero les haya gustado nos leemos pronto_


	3. Chapter 3

_El regreso de los 2p_

_Capitulo tres_

_Dualidad_

_Hola ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien bueno que nada agradezco a Milly Loca por el apoyo y las sugerencias dadas espero les guste_

—vaya vaya vaya lo que ocurrió hace unos años puede pasar en el primer universo —el holandés observaba la situación desde una distancia prudente, sin embargo hubo algo que llamo su atención Hongkong no se llevaba bien con ninguno de sus padres a diferencia de Macau, lo cual le dio a Vincent una buena idea tal ves vaya a ese primer universo a hacer una pequeña visita.

Mientras tanto

—ya veo, este puede ser un problema serio menos mal que mi contraparte ya no es un problema

—les dije que mi hermano era bueno — dijo el hongkones del segundo universo

—bien, entonces averiguemos que es lo que sucede y debemos actuar de prisa

—pero primero quieres ver a alguien ¿no es asi? — pregunto Oliver de manera picara haciendo que el joven se sonrojara — tranquilo ya la vas a ver y ella tambien esta ansiosa por verte bueno aqui esta — dijo el ingles mientras notaban que la monegasca ayudaba los heridos — Alisse hermosa alguien quiere verte

Alisse volteo la mirada y al ver al asiatico se le ilunino el rostro —¡ Shun en verdad eres tu!

—si soy yo linda me alegra mucho verte — dijo sonrindo abrazandola

—ejem ejem — el ingles no estaba nada contento

—oh Artie no me digas que nunca te has enamorado — dijo Oliver en tono burlon

—¡cierra el pico blody hell no venimos a eso!

— ah lo siento ¿que los trae por aqui?

— tenemos conocimiento de que Rose escapo y probablemente planee vengarse queriamos asegurarnos de que estuvieran bien

—y de que no entraran a nuestro universo de nuevo

— señor Inglaterra tenga un poco de tacto — el asiatico lo regaño — ¿estas bien?

—estoy bien mon amour ¿tu como estas? ¿No los han vuelto a invadir?

—afortunadamente no — iba seguir hablando cuando el ingles volvio a interrumpir —¿pasa algo señor Inglaterra?

—¿dicen que tiene mas aliados ¿no es asi?

—oui, ¿que ocurre?

—temo que alguno de ellos tenga conocimiento de magia negra y pueda atravesar el portal , ¿Dónde está la contraparte del muchacho ?

—el desapareció después de ese día no sabemos dónde está— dijo Oliver volviendo a su serio semblante

—tenemos que encontrarlo— dijo Arthur

—¿Creen que se deje manipular otra vez ?

— me temo que si

—¡Ya les dije que mi hermano es bueno!— dijo Jia Long a la defensiva el aún tenía confianza en que su hermano no volvería a trabajar con Rose

—no hay duda de eso, pero quizás lo obliguen a hacer algo que no quiere— dijo Shun dándole la razón al joven mientras Arthur indagaba como hacer para que nadie se diera cuenta de que no estaban mientras el asiático no dejaba de preocuparse

Mientras

Inexplicablemente Vincent había llegado al primer universo con la información que Rose le había sacado a Angy creyó que sería suficiente para poner en práctica su malvado plan — bien aquí debe ser la región especial administrativa de Hong Kong jeje que fácil me está resultando a este paso la venganza estará concluida —en ese momento noto el que lel hongkones se acercaba — hola tu debes ser Xiao ¿Cierto?

—si ,y usted ¿Es?

—llamame Vince soy un amigo dime ¿Has oído hablar del segundo universo?

_Hasta aquí lo dejo espero les haya gustado_


	4. Chapter 4

_El regreso de los 2p_

_Capitulo cuatro_

_Independencia_

_Hola ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien bueno primero que nada agradezco a Milly Loca por el apoyo espero les guste_

—¿Un amigo? Te pareces al papá tacaño de Mei —dijo este burlonamente

—si pero no soy él,de hecho vengo de otra dimensión,una dimensión donde hay más libertad ¿Dime no te gustaría ser un país independiente?

—¿Que si me gustaría? ¡Claro! Pero al parecer China no confía en mí le dio más libertad a Shun confía más en el que en mi dice que soy un inmaduro y bla bla bla bla bla

— yo podría ayudarte a conseguir esa independencia a ti y a tus hermanos

—olvidalo si al papá de Mei no le dirige ni el saludo mucho menos aceptará que nos ayudes a independizarnos y lo peor es que él está siempre del lado de la vieja China claro como el no sabe cómo es capaz de dar la vida por ella

—¿Y quién dijo que pediríamos su permiso?

Más tarde

—creo que eso es todo por ahora... Espero que todo salga bien —dijo Oliver mientras Jia Long le ayudaba cosa que le dio algo de envidia a Arthur pues el Hong Kong de su dimensión solo aprendió inglés para insultarlo y de sus otras colonias mejor ni hablamos —antes de irse ¿Les gustaría un trago?

—lo siento señor Óliver no bebo — dijo Shun de manera respetuosa

—oh que lástima entonces a ti te daré un cupcake ¿Y tú Artie? — pregunto a su contraparte

—de acuerdo pero solo uno — dijo el inglés con cierta seriedad aunque bueno no era secreto para nadie como se ponía ebrio

—¿Señor Arthur está seguro?

— claro niño ¿Por quien me tomas? —sin embargo ya estaba ebrio a los pocos minutos —hic ,debiste haber sido mi colonia hic Portugal tuvo suerte de tenerte eres un buen hijo hic en cambio mis colonias hic me abandonaron hic pero que digo soy un mal padre

—n-no diga eso señor Inglaterra, le aseguro que Xiao lo quiere mucho aunque no se lo diga —decia el asiático incómodo al ver tal situación mientras Oliver y Alisse abrían el portal para llevarlos de regreso

—esto si es deprimente — decía Oliver con un gesto parecido a la lástima

—mejor voy con ellos —dijo Alisse

—bien que te gustaría ¿Verdad? Esta bien pero con precaución ten mucho cuidado con no cruzarte con tu contraparte

—asi lo haré

—cuidare de ellos ,se lo agradezco mucho señor Óliver

—cuidense mucho cualquier cosa se los haremos saber —dijo el inglés dándole el pergamino arcano

—muchas gracias por la advertencia señor Óliver estaremos pendientes — una vez que abrió el portal los tres salieron y llegaron al primer universo Alisse miraba asombrada las calles de Macau donde se había hecho la reunión

—wow ¿Aquí vives?

—etto si, se podría decir que si ehm los llevaré a qué descansen — dijo apenado mientras el inglés balbuceaba algo que el asiático no logro entender y Alisse no quiso traducir

—este lugar es muy lindo, en el segundo universo no tenemos una vista como está, podría quedarme aquí para siempre

—puedes hacerlo... Bu-bueno Etto

—no puedo ... Ambos sabemos que hay alguien ocupando su lugar en este universo y yo no puedo quitárselo —noto la mirada triste de el —pero eso no cambia el hecho de que hacerte conocido fue lo mejor que me pudo pasar

—Alisse yo... — en ese momento tocaron la puerta — es Hong Kong escondanse me deshare de el —asi lo hicieron y el macaense abrió la puerta —ni hao Xiao ehm ¿A qué debo la visita?

—adivina que Shun encontré una forma de independizarnos antes de que llegue el 2050— dijo el hongkones a lo que el macaense le miro extrañado

—Xiao creo que ya lo habíamos discutido un país dos sistemas ayudaremos a mamá hasta 2047 y 2049 respectivamente somos regiones autónomas hay cosas que son legales en nuestro territorio que en la parte continental ni siquiera se pueden mencionar ¡¿Que más quieres?!

—¡¿Hasta cuándo Shun ? Hasta que la vieja cambie de opinión y decida volvernos sus colonias también?! Te recuerdo hermano que ya nos impuso su ley de extradición

—¡Bajo nuestros términos y solo fue un acuerdo , otra cosa no me gusta que llames de esa manera a nuestra madre ella...!

—ella es una mujer controladora que no nos deja ser libres nos trata como si fuéramos niños pequeños

—bien sabes porque ...

—¡La tienes en un pedestal Shun pero ella no es lo que parece!

—YA NO QUIERO SEGUIR ESCUCHANDOTE FUERA DE MI CASA

—bien solo te venia decir que Holanda nos propuso ayudarnos a independizarnos

—NO QUIERO NADA DE EL Y BIEN SABES PORQUE Y SI QUIEREN GUERRA GUERRA VAN A TENER

"_funciona jajaja funciona"_

_Hasta aquí lo dejo espero les haya gustado_


	5. Chapter 5

_El regreso de los 2p_

_Capitulo cinco _

_Búsqueda_

_Hola ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien bueno primero que nada agradezco a Milly Loca por el apoyo espero les guste_

—sabla que no era confiable, sabía que no debía firmar la paz con el que estúpido fui — se reprimía a si mismo cosa que hizo salir a Alisse de su escondite

—veo que las cosas no pintan bien aquí

—no, lo siento,no quería involucrar a nadie más en esto temo que ellos lo usen s su favor no quiero que algo peor ocurra por una imprudencia nuestra

Mientras

—¿Y que dijo? —pregunto Vincent

—lo que temíamos hicimos una promesa Xiao un país dos sistemas mamá nos necesita bla bla bla bla

—bueno pero siempre contaremos con su contra parte

—¿Su contra parte? —pregumto confuso

—¿Recuerdas que te dije que vengo de otro universo?—dijo Vincent haciendo aparecer a un joven idéntico a su hermano todos sabemos quién es —saluda Cheng

—wow pero son idénticos nada más que el se ve más cool ¿No me quieres adoptar? —pregunto a manera de broma

—hum — solo se limito a decir

—Cheng no seas grosero—dijo Vincent— disculpa lo no tiene modales mi plan es que se haga pasar por tu hermano claro sacándolo a el de la jugada

—¿No lo van a matar verdad? Será medio bruto pero es mi hermano —dijo el hongkones

— no calma solo cambiaremos de lugares bien por ahora regresate a tu casa para que nadie sospeché nada mientras nosotros nos escondemos y nos ponemos en contacto con una amiga que nos ayudará

—de acuerdo y gracias

—para eso estamos los amigos¿No?—sonrio perturbadoramente amable y una vez que se fue se comunicó con Rose — mordió el anzuelo

_—excelente en cuanto te de la señal atacaras y recuerda lo quiero vivo _

—¿Para qué? No te sería más fácil matarlo de una vez

_—quiero que sufra primero, además le prometí a Verónica un regalito de cumpleaños_

—eres perversa

_—grazie bueno ya conocen sus órdenes pronto tendrás noticias mías _

—muy bien adiós linda —colgo bueno por ahora busquemos donde quedarnos

—recuerda nuestro trato

—si, si, si ,si no les tocaré ni un solo cabello a Jia Long ni a Shizuma después de todo ella es mi hija y...

—no lo digas

—honestamente no se que le viste está plana , no tiene buenos atributos no es muy lista y lo peor del caso ... Le gusta tu contraparte pero descuida no la tocaré si no quieres

—solo no los toques

Mientras

—lamento haber sido tan mal anfitrión —decia avergonzado

—descuida no es tu culpa tener un hermano asi , tienes una linda casa

—muito obrigado (muchas gracias) me alegra que te guste puedes quedarte el tiempo que desees

—merci aunque no puedo quedarme mucho creo que debemos avisarle a el Inglaterra de tu mundo claro cuando se le pase la borrachera ¿Aún tienes el arma?

—si aún la tengo conmigo espero que esto no acabe mal se está haciendo tarde será mejor que te lleve a tu habitación

—merci — aunque Alisse no sé atrevía a pedírselo quería que él se quedará a su lado aunque sea por corto tiempo

Hasta aquí lo dejo espero les haya gustado


	6. Chapter 6

_El regreso de los 2p_

_Capitulo seis_

_Un joven muy maduro_

_Hola ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien bueno primero que nada agradezco a Milly Loca por el apoyo espero les guste_

Vincent encontró un lugar cerca de uno de los casinos de la zona donde se dedicó a apostar un rato mientras el otro joven pensaba en muchas casas principalmente en todo lo que hizo para conquistar a Alisse pero está nunca le dio el si solo lo veía como un amigo se le hacía muy arrogante y frío nada que ver con su contra parte tan inocente,según en palabras de ella la bondad hecha persona —tengo que quitarlo de mi camino y si está es la única forma lo haré

Mientras

—pensaras que soy una tonta, pero ¿Podrías quedarte un momento? No se porque nunca logro conciliar el sueño a la primera

—descuida está bien es extraño ,hace tiempo que no sentía mis latidos de está forma

—es normal Mon amour la flecha casi te llega al corazón

—creo que ya lo hizo —en ese momento la beso beso que fue correspondido y bueno termino en algo más

Al día siguiente

—bloddy hell ¿Que estoy haciendo aquí?

—buenos días señor Inglaterra , bueno ayer bebió hasta perder la conciencia y lo traje aquí para no levantar sospechas

—ya veo —Aunque el inglés comenzaba a intuir que algo más había pasado la noche anterior —supongo que tus padres hablaron contigo de ciertas cosas ¿No es así?

—¡¿Q-que?! Bu-bueno yo

—no me expliques nada no soy tu padre para exigirte explicaciones y creo que ya estás lo suficientemente grande como para saber de los pájaros y las abejas , aunque no me refiero exactamente a eso ¿Ese malagradecido estuvo aquí Verdad?

—*suspiro* si , creo que convivir con Estados Unidos le afecto un poco insiste en separarse cuando ni siquiera somos Colonias

—¿Tu qué piensas al respecto?

—no lo sé aún no me siento preparado para ser un país aunque de alguna manera ya lo soy pero...

—no quieres dejar a China sola verdad

— no, me preocupa que eso vuelva a pasar nuevamente y yo no pueda ayudarle

—eras un niño en ese entonces ¿Tu qué ibas a saber que las cosas se iban a salir de control ? Bueno al menos ya se redimió , todos lo hicimos y créeme cuando te digo que no volveremos a cometer los mismos errores esas son las ventajas de ser un país aprender de los errores no voy a incitarte a independizarte porque en primer lugar ya lo eres en segundo lugar creo que has demostrado tener mucha madurez para la edad que tienes

— se lo agradezco mucho señor Inglaterra

—bien no me agradezcas preparare unos escones para el desayuno les darán energía para poder prepararse para lo que viene y creo que debemos hablar con el resto mientras más preparados estemos mejor

—no, gracias no

—si gracias si

—pero usted es mi huésped al igual que Alisse no sería correcto

—pero nada es lo menos que puedo hacer

Mientras tanto

—gane mucho dinero ayer jeje oye no te mortifiques muy pronto está será tu casa en cuanto nos deshagamos de ese estorbo

—no se que ganaremos con esto

—prestigio ahora en cuanto yo te de la señal entraras en tu papel de niño bueno

_Hasta aquí lo dejo espero les haya gustado_


End file.
